This invention relates to a jumping rope. The existing jumping rope on the market is a kind of fixed length once a specific length is made. For a growing child with changing height, it is quite often to buy a new jumping rope in order to get a longer length. Even so, a jumping rope of fixed length can not be used by other people having different heights. When the rope is to be held by two people instead of one for group playing, it also needs a much longer length.
Therefore, to save money and allow all people to join the play to have fun, an all-occasion jumping rope is invented to adjust the length to meet the requirements of different heights of all people, such as family members with growing children, schoolmates, classmates and neighbors.